Sharing Christmas
by MCTVFan
Summary: In order to avoid being alone for Christmas, Sharon and Andy agree to spend the holiday together in the mountains with his family. But things quickly become more complicated than they expected. A slightly AU journey from contentious co-workers to possibly something more.
1. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Thank you for all of your kind words and encouragement for my other stories. I truly appreciate all of your support! I've been looking forward to this time of year because of all of the Shandy Christmas goodness that happens around here, so I couldn't help myself and tried my hand at the genre. This is a little bit different because it is slightly AU. I've been watching a lot of Hallmark Channel Christmas movies, so I began wondering what would happen if Sharon and Andy's story occurred inside that universe instead of the one on MC (for those who haven't seen the movies, basically, they're feel-good romance stories that occur during Christmas. There are usually several well-known and loved tropes involved). I tried very hard to stay true to the world of MC and the characters while also submerging that into the world of Hallmark Channel's "jolly romance" stories. Needless to say, this is an experiment. If it works, it might just become a tradition. For the purpose of this story, Sharon never took over MC, and therefore, is still working in FID. She and Andy have a Closer-style relationship. I took some liberties with their backgrounds here and there (since we know very little), but otherwise, things should be the same or very close to the universe we're used to on the show. Of course, I welcome your thoughts, feedback, questions, etc.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters (except for the ones I invented for this story). That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter One: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

"I hate Christmas!" Provenza proclaimed loudly as he and Andy weaved through aisles of evergreens in a festive Christmas tree lot before finally reaching their grisly destination.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, Mr. Scrooge," Andy replied dismissively as they stared down at the reason for their seasonal location. The speakers on the light poles blasted a merry rendition of "Jingles Bells", and Andy couldn't help but notice the unfortunate juxtaposition.

"When else do people kill each other over an overgrown shrub," Provenza retorted as he gazed at the body nestled between two of the nicest Christmas trees on the lot. "Killed over a Christmas tree... there's your bah humbug!"

Andy simply rolled his eyes. They had been rolled out to a murder at this temporary corner tree lot, but his mind was elsewhere. After making some headway with his kids, he had been hoping to spend Christmas with them this year. But it didn't work out that way. The kids were spending the day with their mother, and Andy wasn't even going to entertain the idea of joining them. Instead, he was heading to his family's old mountain home - alone. His brothers would be there, but Andy knew he would still feel alone. Of course, all of this hinged on the squad solving the crime in the meager four days they had before the most wonderful time of the year.

"I don't know why you're so sour on the holiday anyway. You have Christmas plans," Andy said annoyed. Provenza scoffed.

"Which I invited you to, but that's not the point. I hate this time of year because people are idiots," Provenza explained. Andy rolled his eyes.

"I thought people were always idiots according to you," he replied. Provenza waved him off before rolling his eyes when he caught an employee dressed as an elf, pointy bell shoes and all.

"Yes, but they're even bigger idiots around the holidays," he said, still eying the young man in the elf costume.

"Grinch," Andy retorted under his breath. Of course, his partner heard him. Can't hear a request for coffee yelled across the room, but this he hears.

"I'm not the one stealing Christmas," he replied with his gaze pointedly at their victim. Andy let out a sigh. Bah humbug, indeed.

* * *

Sharon loathed doing anything at the last minute, but a string of officers behaving badly had kept her at the office late a lot over the last few weeks. It had felt like she was drowning in paperwork. So now she found herself smack dab in the middle of the busy last-minute Christmas rush at her favorite department store. She just needed to find the perfect gift for Emily and then she could retire to the solitude of her condo.

As she browsed the store, a beautiful silk scarf caught her eye. She rounded the glass display case and stopped in front of the rack with the perfect gift. She reached for it, but suddenly it was gone before it ever landed in her grasp. She turned to her left and saw the scarf's new owner admiring it. She cleared her throat, and his eyes met hers.

"Captain Raydor?" He asked surprised. "Fancy meeting you here," he flirted. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Lieutenant Flynn," she greeted him carefully. "It seems we're both after the same gift," she said indicating the beautifully crafted scarf in his hands. He studied the object before meeting her gaze once again.

"This?" He questioned, and she nodded. "I'm sure they have more in the back," he assured her dismissively. Sharon looked around for a salesperson, but none could be found. When she turned back towards Andy, she saw him talking to a young, blonde salesgirl, flirtatious smile in place as he explained the predicament. Of course, she thought. Sharon crossed her arms and pursed her lips as she waited.

"Apparently, everything they have is out on the floor," he told her after he thanked the employee and watched her walk away.

"Did you at least get her number?" Sharon asked sarcastically. Andy rolled his eyes.

"And here I was going to give this one to you," he replied annoyed. She frowned.

"And why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because you look like you want it more than I do. Who's it for anyway?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, Lieutenant, but I was hoping to give it to my daughter," she explained. He looked down at the scarf and then handed it to her without preamble. Sharon reached for it tentatively, confusion painting her features. "But what about your... girlfriend... or whatever you call her. What will you get her now?"

"My sister-in-law?" He asked, and he enjoyed the way her brows furrowed in confusion. "I call her my sister-in-law, and I'm sure I'll find something. Wasn't really 'her' anyway," he added. She smiled sheepishly before accepting the scarf.

"Thank you," she replied genuinely. He nodded.

"Now, the question is, what do I get in return?" He asked coyly. She pursed her lips before quickly handing the scarf back to him.

"Never mind. I don't want it after all. Too many strings attached," she informed him before beginning to turn on her heels.

"I was thinking hot chocolate," he said casually. She turned back around to face him. Her features confused and suspicious. "Santa's village serves a mean cup of it here in the mall".

"You want to get hot chocolate with me?" She asked surprised. He nodded.

"Why not? It's Christmas. Hot chocolate is pretty much a mandate this time of year," he joked. She offered a small smile in return.

"I didn't realize you were so full of holiday spirit, Lieutenant," Sharon replied, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, I'm full of a lot of things, Captain," he retorted. She laughed, and he couldn't fight the smile that crept across his face at the sight.

Sharon paid for the scarf and then helped Andy find something for his sister-in-law. In all honesty, she found herself surprised at how much she enjoyed his company. There was definitely something about this time of year, she decided.

* * *

"So your daughter, she's coming for Christmas, then?" Andy asked around sips of hot chocolate. The two had made their way to the extremely festive "Santa's Village" in the mall's epicenter and were currently enjoying the very chocolate-ly concoction.

"No, actually, she is stuck in New York for work, and won't be able to come," Sharon replied evenly, but Andy could detect the disappointment in her voice. It was the same thing he was feeling.

"That's too bad. What about your... son, you have a son, too, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but he's tied up as well," she said focusing on her holiday mug. She was going to be as alone for Christmas as he was. He knew the feeling well, which is why he did something without evening thinking about it.

"Well, you're welcome to join my family for Christmas. I mean, my kids are spending it with my ex, but I'm going to visit family in one of the most Christmas-y places in the world," he blurted out. Her eyes widened as they met his. She was certainly surprised, but to her credit, she didn't look as thrown as he expected. What had he been thinking?

"Did you just invite me to spend Christmas with you and your family, Lieutenant?" She asked with a smile that he couldn't quite read.

"Well, yeah, but only because I know what it's like to be alone on Christmas. And no one should have to do that. Even you," he teased, hoping to release some of the awkward tension. It worked. She smiled at his joke.

"I appreciate the offer, I do. But I couldn't possibly impose on you or your family," she replied genuinely.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing. It's my family's house outside Tahoe City with plenty of room. We used to spend every Christmas there when we were kids. After my parents passed, my brothers took it upon themselves to continue the tradition. I haven't gone in several years mainly because of work, but I figured I'd make an appearance this year," he explained. She studied him a moment, unclear of how to respond.

"But you don't even like me. Why would you want to spend Christmas with me?" She asked a bit taken aback.

"Because my brothers, and particularly my sister-in-law, can be nosy, judgmental pains in my ass," Andy said truthfully. Realization dawned on Sharon.

"So, what you're really saying is that you need a buffer," she answered coyly.

"Yeah... wait... no... I can handle my family. Look, I was just trying to be nice. 'Tis the season and all. Never mind," he said finishing off his hot chocolate and moving to get up. "Thanks for the cocoa".

"Lieutenant," Sharon said quietly, and Andy stopped and returned to his chair. "You're absolutely sure that it won't be an imposition?" She asked hesitantly. She must be out of her mind for even considering this, she decided.

"Absolutely," he replied sincerely. She thought about for a few more moments before doing something she prided herself on avoiding: acting on impulse.

"I'm in," she said simply. The prospect of not having to spend Christmas alone too appealing to pass up. She knew she probably sounded a bit pathetic, but she reasoned Andy must be in the same predicament if he was resorting to asking her.

"Yeah?" He asked while studying her. She nodded. Now it was his turn to look surprised.

"Yeah. Like you said, nobody should be alone on Christmas, so..." she said with a small smile. Andy returned it.

"Okay then, Captain. We leave in two days, assuming my case wraps up in time," he replied warily. Provenza might have had a point about this time of year after all, he thought.

Sharon offered a nod and a small, shy smile before they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. For the time being anyway.

This Christmas was certainly going to be unlike any other.

TBC


	2. There's No Place Like Home for Holidays

Thank you for all of your kind words and support for the first chapter! Here's the next installment.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays

Sharon had thought of a million reasons why spending Christmas with Andy Flynn and his family was a bad idea, but sitting for eight hours in a car alone with him was not one of them. She was currently regretting the oversight.

The first part of the trip had been fine. Andy filled her in on the horrible case the major crimes squad had just wrapped up involving a victim murdered over a Christmas tree. It had almost derailed his plans, and he and the rest of the squad had been cursing their bad luck when a break finally came. Sharon silently counted her blessings that she was not a member of that squad.

The next part of the trip had also been fine. Andy told her about his brothers - Steve and Tony. Steve was divorced with no kids, and Tony was married to Kathy. They had two adult children who were spending the holiday with their own families. And then there was Andy's Aunt Celia. Apparently, she was quite the character, and Sharon thought she might enjoy meeting the woman. She was also looking forward to his family's legendary (as Andy described it) Christmas Eve party that he had, thankfully, told her about in advance.

The last part of the trip was uncomfortable at best. Sharon could tell that Andy had something on his mind, but thus far, he had stayed silent. She decided to pull out her book and do some reading in order to take her mind off the sudden awkwardness. Why had she agreed to this? She and Andy had known each other for a long time, but never well. Most of their encounters prior to the other day had been testy at best and downright hostile at worst. This whole thing began with a fight over a scarf and now she was traveling to his family's home for Christmas. It was insane!

"There is one more thing I should probably let you know," Andy said suddenly, his voice cutting through her thoughts and filling her with apprehension. He sounded nervous.

"What's that?" She asked hoping to sound casual. She trained her eyes on his profile and watched as he removed his right hand from the steering wheel to rub the back of his neck. She assumed it was a nervous habit, and she was surprised to see it considering he had projected a lot of different things in her presence in the past, but never any sign of being nervous.

"When I told my brothers that you were coming, they might have made... a few... assumptions," he said tentatively. Sharon's brows shot up.

"What sort of _assumptions_?" She asked carefully. Andy kept his gaze forward.

"About us and why you're coming with me," he started, but her aggravated sigh caused him to change course. "Look, I tried to tell them that we're just co-workers, not even friends, but they didn't believe me," he explained. She shook her head.

"Of course they didn't. It sounds ridiculous. We'll just clarify things when we get there, I guess," she replied resigned to the fact. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andy rubbing the back of his neck again.

"About that," he started hesitantly. "They were both kinda impressed that I was seeing someone and that you were a captain, so I didn't exactly correct them after a while," he added sheepishly. Moments passed between them before Sharon finally reacted.

"Stop the car," she said coldly. Andy looked at her.

"Now?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, now. Stop the car," she said more firmly. He pulled the car over to the side of the desolate road, and watched as she removed her seatbelt before pushing open her door and climbing out. She was pacing, and Andy knew he had screwed up - royally. He let out a sigh and undid his seatbelt and got out of the car as well.

"Captain, I'm sorry, okay. What was I supposed to say?" He tried as he rounded the front of his car to get to her side.

"I don't know... maybe, the truth!" She spat out. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes, obviously, I should have, but things got carried away and now here we are," he replied, trying very hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice. It wasn't even her he was annoyed with, it was himself. Although, her haughty tone wasn't helping.

"No, _you're_ here. I'm going home. Just drop me off at the next gas station and I'll figure out the rest from there," she demanded as she began to go back towards the car.

"And what will I tell my family?" He asked indignantly. She stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around. Shit, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Tell them your perfect captain girlfriend dumped you because you have trouble distinguishing between fact and fiction. Or whatever else you want to tell them. After all, it's your story," she said flippantly before continuing towards the car. He hurried to catch her and lightly grabbed her arm before she could open the door. He tugged her around to face him.

"Okay, admittedly, that was the wrong thing to say," he said sincerely. She pursed her lips and tugged her arm out of his grasp. "But please, Captain, I would like for you to join me," he added. She scoffed.

"Like or need, Lieutenant?" She asked in a huff. Andy couldn't help the spark that traveled through him at seeing the fire in her eyes.

" _Like_ ," he assured her calmly. "And if you agree to go along with this crazy story, I'll owe you one," he negotiated. She narrowed her eyes.

"You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend to keep your family off your back?" She asked astonished. He nodded. "You realize how ridiculous this is, right?"

"I do, and that's why I'm willing to do whatever it takes to pay you back," he said. She thought about it for a few moments.

" _Whatever_ it takes?" She asked. He nodded. "How about a year of civility," she offered, and his eyes widened.

"You want me to be nice to you for a year? That's it?" He asked, shock evident.

"Just some basic civility and human decency whenever our paths cross will be fine, Lieutenant," she explained, and when he went to speak, she stopped him. "Before you so eagerly agree to this, you need to think about the implications. Your squad will not take well to it, and then there's your partner," she pointed out. He thought about it for a moment.

"If you're willing to put up with my family and this scam, then I can put up with my squad and my idiot partner," he assured her. She nodded.

"Fine," she agreed. "But there's going to be some ground rules," she said seriously.

"Yeah, kinda figured," he replied before moving away and allowing her to get back into the car.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the home nestled into the streets of the festive little town. There was close to a foot of snow on the ground that added to the holiday ambiance. The house had seen better days, but quaint all the same.

As Sharon got out of the car, she marveled at the character of the older home. She was so enthralled, she failed to properly register her surroundings and started to slip on a thin sheet of ice in the driveway. Andy saw it unfold out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed their bags from the trunk, and hurriedly dropped them to run over just in time to catch her before she fell undignified onto her bottom.

Sharon was expecting the freezing cold of the ice and snow below and not the warm arms that wrapped themselves around her body. She looked up into brown eyes that held worry, and found herself lost in them for a moment. Neither seemed eager to break the contact.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she finally replied before pulling herself the rest of the way up and stepping out of his grasp.

"You're welcome. But, uh, you're gonna have to start calling me Andy now," he reminded her, and she gave him an awkward smile.

"Right, of course," she said as she brushed off imaginary debris from her long wool coat before looking back up at the house. "This is lovely, by the way... Andy," she said, trying the word on for size.

Just then, the front door opened and Andy's family came pouring out in a whirl of celebration. Sharon found herself engulfed in several hugs as brief introductions were made. Then, they all made their way into the home with Andy taking up the rear loaded down like a pack mule. Once inside, he unceremoniously dropped the bags in the foyer before helping Sharon remove her coat. He allowed his fingers to dance lightly along her sweater, enjoying the soft feel of the cashmere. Sharon felt the subtle touch, but assumed it was all part of the act even if his family had already retired to the living room.

Once Sharon and Andy made their way there as well, she quickly noticed that his family had not so subtly left the small love seat for the two of them. She inwardly scolded herself for going along with this crazy scheme. They both casually took their seats, and the inquisition began.

"So, Sharon, Andy tells us you're a cop, too," his sister-in-law Kathy began.

"Yes, I work in Internal Affairs," she replied kindly. Both of Andy's brothers began to laugh.

"Guess we don't need to ask how you met Andy then," Steve joked. Andy gave an annoyed smile.

"Actually, we met a long time ago. Before I was ever in IA," she explained. That shut them up.

"So you were co-workers for years before you were ever anything more," Kathy mused. Sharon had to inwardly adjust her thought process. The whole idea of this was still so preposterous.

"Yeah, we crossed paths now and then. I always had the biggest crush on her, but I never thought she'd go for a mutt like me," Andy said self deprecatingly. He had hoped to save Sharon from any further uncomfortable lies, but she looked a bit perplexed.

As she watched him, Sharon wondered how Andy could let the lies roll off his tongue so easily. She was struggling to pull this off, and he seemed completely at ease.

"And then we accidentally spent time together outside of work, and things began to change," she added. After all, it was the truth even if the sentiment behind it wasn't what they were portraying.

"It's like after all these years the timing was finally right, and you found each other when you were supposed to," Kathy said longingly. Sharon gave an uncomfortable smile and Andy covered with a friendly laugh.

"Well, I for one am glad my little brother is finally settling down again. It's about damn time you found someone you like enough to introduce us to," Tony said proudly. "You know he tried to act like you two weren't a thing? That's how I knew this was the real deal. Every other woman he's ever dated he's talked up, but the fact that he didn't have to with you, speaks volumes".

"Well, I think we're both used to having to downplay... this... since we work together," Sharon replied a bit awkwardly.

"Right, of course," Kathy agreed. The group soon digressed into small talk and old stories, which Sharon very much enjoyed, but she couldn't help splitting her focus between them and the older woman with the kind eyes sitting quietly in the chair diagonally from her.

She and Aunt Celia had been introduced, but Sharon noticed how quiet the woman had been since their arrival. She seemed to be studying the group and their interactions, especially those between Sharon and Andy. The cop in Sharon admired her obviously keen observation skills, but the woman in her couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. What exactly was going on in Aunt Celia's head?

"Well, this has been a lovely introduction, but we should start thinking about dinner," Celia said suddenly. Everyone seemed to agree, and Sharon got up and followed the others to the kitchen.

Round one was over, only too many more left to go before she could give up this ruse.

* * *

After dinner, everyone enjoyed coffee in snowman mugs in front of the large fireplace in the living room. The house's higher ceilings allowed for a tall Christmas tree and its white lights cast a homey glow. Andy had noticed that Sharon was hiding small shivers that shook her slight frame, so he wordlessly handed her a soft fleece blanket. She turned and gave him a smile in thanks, and he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Been living in Southern California too long, Captain," he teased. She gave him a coy smile.

"No, just forgot how nice it feels to curl up under a blanket in front of the fire," she replied.

"You know what's even better?" He challenged with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Hmmm, I can only imagine," she replied before shooting him a look that was clearly meant as a warning.

"Snuggling under that blanket with someone," he flirted, and she simply smiled as she lifted the blanket and covered him with part of it. They moved slightly closer to each other in a moment of forced intimacy that she hoped looked natural. What was he playing at with that little stunt anyway? They were already sitting next to each other on the small love seat as they had earlier and then at the dinner table after. From across the room, Sharon noticed Aunt Celia once again studying them carefully.

When it was time for bed, everyone headed up the staircase as Andy hauled the bags. Sharon noticed the tasteful garland and other festive decorations that filled the home. It made her think of her own family Christmases in Park City, and she felt a tinge of longing. It didn't last, however, as she reached the end of the hall and found only one bedroom. Everyone said their goodnights and entered their respective rooms. Sharon quickly did the math and realized that she and Andy would be sharing a room. She said a silent prayer for two separate beds before opening the wreath-clad door. Unfortunately, her prayer was not answered.

"Are we supposed to share this?" She asked a bit uneasily once Andy closed the door. He dropped the bags, and turned to face her.

"Um, yeah. There aren't any other bedrooms and they all think we're... well, you know, so this is it," he explained as he rubbed a hand behind his neck uncomfortably. Her eyes widened, and he realized he had left something important out. "But don't worry, I'll take the chair," he added quickly, and Sharon turned toward the old rocking chair in the corner of the room. She felt badly, but there was absolutely no way she was sharing a bed with a man she wasn't in a relationship with. It was bad enough they were sharing Christmas. And, after all, he had gotten them into this mess to begin with, so she nodded reluctantly.

They awkwardly danced around getting ready for bed by taking turns in the adjacent bathroom. Sharon cursed her decision to bring her red silk thin-strapped nightgown with its matching robe. She had thought it festive at the time, but now it was simply skimpy. She pulled the short robe snug and wrapped her arms around her body before exiting the bathroom. She quickly made her way to the bed and climbed under the covers. Once Andy had retired to the bathroom, she slipped the robe off and draped it across the bed before climbing back under the sheets. The bed was cold, and she was underdressed, but it would have to do.

Once Andy was ready for bed, in modest flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, he attempted to make himself comfortable in the hard rocker with a fuzzy afghan for warmth. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Besides, it wasn't the hard wood of the chair or the scratchy fabric of the blanket that kept him from his slumber. No, that was due to the woman sleeping softly a few feet away and a certain short red nightgown he had caught a glimpse of earlier. He had always secretly admired her long, toned legs, but seeing so much of them had been positively tantalizing.

It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	3. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Thank you once again for all of your feedback and support! Here's the next chapter.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Three: Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Sharon had always been an early riser, but this morning she found herself awake before the rise of the sun. She took a quick shower and threw on some clothes before getting herself the rest of the way ready and heading downstairs for a cup of coffee. Her bed had been comfortable and the blankets warm, but she couldn't sleep well knowing Andy was huddled in that uncomfortable rocking chair. She had heard him trying to get comfortable several times throughout the night, and her heart sank each time. They would have to make different arrangements for tonight, she decided.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee, she padded into the living room enjoying the view of the sun cresting the mountains to the east and reflecting off the white of the powdery snow. She was so lost in the spectacle, she failed to notice that she wasn't alone, and startled when she heard a voice.

"Good morning," Celia said before taking a sip from her own mug. "I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to scare you," she said with a kind laugh.

"That's okay. I didn't realize anyone else got up this early," Sharon replied as she sat in the chair adjacent to Celia.

"Been an early riser my entire life," Celia said wistfully. Sharon hummed in agreement.

"Me too, I'm afraid," she replied.

"Must drive my nephew crazy," Celia laughed. Sharon gave her a puzzled look. "That man hates to get up early," she added. Realization dawned on Sharon, and she quickly worked to cover her mistake.

"Luckily, he's a heavy sleeper. Never even stirs," she explained, and she hoped her one night of experience of sleeping in the same room as Andy Flynn was representative of his sleeping habits. It must have been because his aunt nodded. Several moments of thoughtful silence passed between them.

"He doesn't tell me because he doesn't want me to worry, but how are things really between him and the kids? I know he and Nicole are working on rebuilding their relationship, but that son of his is just as stubborn as his father," Celia asked quietly, and Sharon could feel the panic rising inside. She knew Andy had kids, and that was it.

"Well, he was very disappointed that they both decided to spend Christmas with their mother," she said because it was true. She had seen it written all over his face. "But otherwise, I think they're coming along. It's a long process. Repairing trust," she added because, well, she knew it was true from her own experience.

"You sound like you know it well... repairing trust," Celia pried. Sharon nodded, happy to steer the conversation back to something she knew a lot about.

"My ex-husband. He isn't in the repairing phase yet, but when he is, he'll have some ground to cover with my kids," she explained.

"You have kids," Celia said with a smile that lit her wise, experienced face. Sharon nodded and was about to tell her about them when Andy came into the room carrying his own mug of coffee. He walked straight over to the chair Sharon occupied and leaned over towards her.

"Here you are. I wondered where you went," he said kindly before bringing his lips to her head and placing a soft kiss into her hair.

"Yes, your aunt and I were just getting better acquainted," she said with a smile. Andy sat down on the nearby couch.

"I knew you two would get along well," he proclaimed with a smile. "Hey, I was thinking, Sharon, after breakfast we could go into town. I think you'd like some of the stores, and there are some Christmas sights you can't miss," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Sharon was still getting used to the easy way her first name rolled off his lips.

"That sounds lovely. I'd love to," she agreed with a bright smile.

"Make sure you're back in time to decorate cookies. I know that's one of your holiday favorites, Andy," Celia said as she got up to make her way to the kitchen.

"We wouldn't miss it," Andy assured her before turning and giving Sharon a wink.

* * *

"You were right," Sharon declared around sips of hot chocolate through a peppermint stick straw. "This is the most festive Christmas town I've ever seen," she said with an infectious smile. Andy couldn't help but return it. While they sipped their chocolate drinks, his shoulder gently bumped hers when an unexplained urge to be closer to her consumed him. She didn't seem to mind the contact. As they continued to stroll through the streets, Sharon found herself mesmerized by the carefully decorated store windows, the snow covered streets, the wreaths that adorned the shop doors, and the street lamps draped in garland.

A small bookstore with a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in its window caught Sharon's eye, and she ducked in after finishing her hot chocolate. Andy followed her after finishing his as well. As they walked through the door, a small bell sounded and Sharon marveled at its charm. The store was tastefully decorated for the season with shelves of books beckoning her. She found herself instantly lost in the mix of soft classical holiday music and the crisp smell of new books.

She browsed though the various sections and displays. As she was leafing through an interesting book about the significance of angels, she heard Andy talking to someone and decided to make her way back up front. She couldn't be sure how long she had been off by herself anyway. When she got to the front of the store, she saw him speaking with a pretty blonde who looked to be younger than them, but not by much. Her hair fell in waves that framed her face, and her festive red blouse had an extra button undone revealing just enough cleavage to keep men interested. And it seemed that Andy was definitely interested.

Sharon watched as they shared a laugh, and she couldn't help but notice a familiarity between them. The woman's delicate hand landed on Andy's forearm, and Sharon couldn't explain the pang of jealousy that ran through her. She mentally shook it off. It was completely ridiculous. She made her way over to them.

"Sharon, I want you to meet Elaine. She's an old friend," Andy said with a smile. "And, Elaine, this is my girlfriend, Sharon," he added as he slipped his arm around her waist and allowed his hand to rest in the curve of her opposite side. Sharon was surprised at the label, but then again, what was she supposed to be if not his girlfriend? The two women shook hands, and Sharon couldn't be sure but she thought she detected a note of disappointment on Elaine's face.

"I was just telling Andy that I'm really looking forward to his family's party tonight," Elaine said with a pointed look in Andy's direction.

"It's so nice that you can come," Sharon said kindly.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it. Never do. It's just nice to have this guy back for it this year," she replied with a flirty laugh. Yup, this woman was definitely Andy's type.

"She's closing the store early and everything," Andy beamed.

"This is your bookstore?" Sharon asked, a bit surprised. She didn't strike Sharon as the type of woman who owned a bookstore.

"Yes, well, it was my father's and he left it to me. So, I guess that does make it mine, huh?" Elaine answered, and she seemed a bit surprised herself.

"Yeah, I was sorry to hear about your father, El. He was a good man," Andy said regretfully. The nickname did not go unnoticed by Sharon.

"Thank you. But anyway, I don't want to waste any more of your time. I'll see you both tonight," Elaine said, and Sharon watched as she leaned in and Andy met her halfway with a heartfelt embrace. It was strange to watch, and Sharon didn't like the feelings the scene stirred inside her. After all, she wasn't really Andy's girlfriend nor did she even want to be.

* * *

After taking a ride on the town's "Christmas Trolley", Sharon and Andy headed back to the house to help with the party preps. Most of the food was being catered, but it was a Flynn family tradition to bake and decorate the cookies. The recipe had been in his family for decades, and the cookies had become a staple of the party. With everyone else busy with other preparations, Sharon and Andy sat at the small table in the kitchen decorating the remainder of the cookies.

"So, Elaine seemed nice. You've known her a long time?" Sharon asked as she squeezed a tube of red icing into a garland pattern on her Christmas tree cookie.

"Yeah. This house belonged to my grandparents before my parents, so I've been coming here for Christmas for a long time. Over the years, we got to know the people in town. Elaine's family and mine are very close," he explained. Sharon smiled.

"Well, she was definitely excited to see you," she said knowingly. Andy seemed to stiffen and the mood grew heavier. Sharon was worried she had crossed a line.

"She saved my life," Andy said suddenly, and Sharon paused her decorating so she could focus on him more closely. "It was years ago. My ex had just left me, so I came up here by myself and I was a mess. Elaine somehow knew this, so when I left the famous Flynn Family Christmas Eve party, she followed me. It was snowing. The roads were slippery. And I had been drinking," he explained and Sharon nodded, having a good idea where this story was headed. "My car skidded off the road, went down an embankment, and hit a tree. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with a concussion. Elaine had seen the whole thing and called for help. If it hadn't been for her, I probably would have frozen to death out there. You couldn't see my car in the dark and snow," he added with his gaze focused solely on the task in front of him. He knew about Sharon's ex-husband, so he wasn't sure how she would react to his own shortcomings.

"It's a good thing she was there then," she replied sincerely. Andy nodded.

"I've only been back a few times since then. It's just always been hard. Until this year," he said quietly before bringing his gaze to meet hers. A few awkward moments passed before they both looked away uncomfortably. When Andy did, his eyes landed on Sharon's partially decorated cookie.

"What is that supposed to be?" He asked with a laugh. She flashed him an indignant look.

"A Christmas tree," she responded, matter-of-fact. Andy rolled his eyes playfully.

"I know that, but what is all over it?" He teased. She pursed her lips in amusement.

"The decorations," she replied. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I don't know who taught you to decorate a tree, but those are not like any decorations I've seen," he said around a smile that crinkled his eyes and sent a spark through Sharon. "Here, I'll show you how to trim a tree," he began, but suddenly the icing tube squirted too much icing with the resulting red blob marring Sharon's creation. Andy leaned back over to his own seat in an attempt to hide his amusement. Sharon feigned outrage before picking up the green icing tube and squirted her own blob onto the star Andy had been fastidiously decorating. The two erupted into laughter that only ceased when Kathy entered the kitchen.

"What is going on in here," she asked before glancing at their over-iced cookies. "And what happened to those cookies?"

"Tube malfunctions. Don't worry, we'll fix them before the party," Andy replied, holding back his laughter. He almost lost it when he saw the subtle shake of Sharon's shoulders as she attempted to suppress her own amusement. Once Kathy had left, they laughed some more before getting back down to business to fix the two cookies. Once the errant decorating had been rectified, they continued to decorate the others without incident.

Later, as Sharon got ready for the party, the scene replayed in her head. She couldn't remember the last time she had that much fun with another person. It also occurred to her that she had rarely had to pretend with Andy today. Something was happening, and she wasn't sure what it was or what to do about it.

Suddenly, this Christmas Eve party felt even bigger than before.

TBC


	4. I'll Have a Blue Christmas

Thank you again for all of your support for the previous chapters! A couple of readers asked how many chapters this story will be, and the answer is five. It's finished, and just in the editing stage.

As always, I do not own Major Crimes or any of its fabulous characters.

* * *

Chapter Four: I'll Have a Blue Christmas

Holiday music softly filled the air as the warm smell of cinnamon and cookies surrounded the guests at the annual Flynn Family Christmas Eve Party. Most of the town had managed to make it despite the snowy weather, and everyone gathered, lost in friendly conversation, in small groups throughout the first floor of the home. Sharon found herself easily connecting with their guests. She enjoyed social occasions and meeting new people, but truthfully, she was finding her focus elsewhere most of the evening.

Andy had seemed entranced by her red wrap dress when she came downstairs earlier in the evening, and she thought she saw something akin to desire in his eyes. It had confused her at the time and continued to occupy her thoughts. He looked very nice in his red sweater and khaki slacks, and she found her gaze lingering on him a little longer than usual. And then Elaine showed up, and things changed.

Sharon had seen them in friendly conversation more than once, but it wasn't the time they were spending together that struck her, but rather, the way they seemed to dance around each other. She could clearly see the chemistry between them, and Elaine appeared to be quite enthralled with Andy. Her soft touches to his arm or shoulder, flirty smiles, and furtive glances had Sharon feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time: hurt. And yet, she had no right to be. She decided to keep her distance and let Andy have a nice evening. From what she could tell, he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

She eventually made her way to the kitchen to help Kathy replenish some of the food and to take a moment to clear her mind.

"It's so nice having another woman here," Kathy said with a smile. "The men always promise they're going to help out, but I end up in here by myself a lot of the night," she explained.

"You can't let them get away with that," Sharon replied with a coy smile.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't. Why do you think I spend so long upstairs getting ready? The boys end up doing 99% of the prep work that way," she said with a giggle. Sharon laughed as well, and both women enjoyed the moment of levity even when an uninvited guest made his way into the kitchen with them.

"There you are," Andy said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sharon was so surprised by his warm presence all around her that she almost dropped the plate she was preparing. His arms were around her waist, his chest brushing against her back, and his breath on her neck. It was so intimate even if it was only for Kathy's benefit. And then he leaned in closer.

"I missed you," he whispered, and Sharon couldn't control the shiver that ran through her body or the goosebumps that pebbled her skin. Afraid that her voice would betray her, she simply hummed in response. She was completely struck by the sincerity in his voice.

"Seems all I needed to do to get them in here was to monopolize you. One of them anyway," Kathy joked with a knowing look as she grabbed a plate of food and headed back out to the party. As soon as she was gone, Andy slowly released his hold on Sharon and put some space between them. A part of her missed his proximity immediately. She decided to file it away for later.

"Everything okay?" Andy asked before swiping a bite-sized quiche off the plate she was arranging. She swatted his hand away, but it was too late.

"Those are for the guests," she scolded playfully, and he laughed as he popped it into his mouth.

"I'm a guest, and come to think of it, so are you. Why don't you come out and join us, huh?" He offered with a friendly tone. She smiled.

"Someone has to refill these platters or we're going to have a full-stage revolt on our hands," she said with a laugh.

"You're right, so why don't you let me do this, and you go back out there and enjoy yourself," Andy offered, and Sharon was once again struck by his kindness and sincerity. It was a side of him she wasn't used to seeing. "Besides, the guests enjoy spending time with you more than me," he added with a flirty look. Sharon wasn't sure what to make of his comment or his flirty manner. And then there was the way his eyes seemed to heat her entire body. She definitely needed a minute.

"I'll be right out there. Just need to finish arranging this plate," she assured him, and she watched as he gave a defeated shrug before turning to exit the kitchen and rejoin the party. Sharon let out a sigh. This was getting more difficult and not for the reasons she had anticipated.

* * *

Later in the evening, Sharon watched amazed as Andy and his brothers broke out in perfectly harmonized renditions of Christmas carols. The guests were captivated, and the applause plentiful as they finished each song. In all the years that she had known Andy Flynn, she never imagined he could sing. And she certainly never pictured him harmonizing with his brothers as they crooned out carols in front of a warmly decorated Christmas tree.

As the Flynn brothers began a spirited rendition of "Silver Bells", she scanned the crowd and found a solemn Elaine sitting by herself just outside the gathered crowd. Sharon joined her, taking the empty chair next to her.

"He's really good, isn't he," Elaine said with a warm smile.

"Yes. I had no idea," Sharon replied honestly.

"So, he didn't let you in on his hidden talent?" Elaine teased. Sharon shook her head. "They've been doing this since they were kids. Their mom was the singer in the family, so she taught them how to harmonize. They'd go around town and sing Christmas carols as kids," she explained.

"Have you known him-" Sharon began, but Elaine quickly interrupted her.

"Oh, no. We met a long time ago, but not that long ago," she replied with a laugh. "He's told me the stories, though," she added. Sharon nodded. "He's been through a lot, you know. Most of it is his own fault, but not all of it. And he isn't that person anymore anyway," she said quietly. Even though Elaine was sitting right there, Sharon thought she seemed a million miles away.

"No, he isn't," she said softly, and the emotion she heard in her own voice surprised her.

"I'm glad he has someone in his life now. Someone who truly cares about him. He deserves that, and seeing him happy... it's enough," Elaine said, voice shaky. It was in that moment that Sharon realized that Elaine was in love with Andy. And from what she had seen from their interactions, Andy was at least interested in Elaine. The only logical reason why they couldn't be together was her. She felt horrible. She felt sick.

"It's time to pick our party honoree," Steve announced, and Sharon was still trying to figure out when the carols had ceased. The implications of this ridiculous plan were starting to sink in, and she was consumed with guilt. She stood when Elaine stood, her eyes stuck on the other woman's solemn expression, and tried to shift her focus to Aunt Celia, who was saying something about the honoree being a family tradition at these parties. Next thing she knew, Celia's speech had stopped, and silence fell over the room.

"And this year's honoree is... Sharon!" She announced excitedly, and Sharon's eyes widened. She saw the older woman motioning for her to come closer to where she stood at the Christmas tree. "This may be Sharon's first Flynn Family Christmas Eve Party, but she has made quite an impression on all of us. Many of you came up to me and attempted to influence my decision. Well... it worked! But only because I happen to agree with you. Sharon's kindness and holiday spirit have captivated all of us, and we're happy to have her as a part of our family. Well, almost anyway. You're working on that, right, Andrew?" She joked, and Sharon couldn't help but notice the way he blushed. He looked adorable. As she scanned the crowd and saw them clapping and cheering, Celia's words replayed in her mind. His family had welcomed her, accepted her, and this was all a scam.

Celia handed her a small box, and she opened it carefully revealing an intricate crystal snowflake ornament inside. She pulled it out of the box, holding it up for everyone to see.

"It's beautiful," she said taken aback. Celia smiled at her.

"I search for the perfect one each year and give it to the person who best embodies our family tradition," she leaned in and explained quietly. Sharon was speechless. Her eyes searched for Andy's and when she found them, she saw pride and maybe something else. She didn't have time to dwell on it because, apparently, part of her honoree duty was to find the perfect place on the tree to hang the ornament. Once secured, she couldn't help but marvel at the way the white lights from the tree bounced off the clear surface giving it a twinkling appearance.

Andy studied her as she stood before his family and so many of the people who had been an important part of his life for so long. He watched the smile that lit her face, the way his family and friends adored her, and the way the soft light illuminated her undeniable beauty. Pride swelled inside him and threatened to spill over. There was also something else, though. Something that stole his breath and attempted to carry him away. Its strength frightening, and he needed to get it under control.

When Sharon turned back to the crowd to find Andy, he was gone. She scanned the room, and saw him lost in conversation once again with Elaine. Reality easily found its way back in.

* * *

After the guests had all gone home and the mess all cleaned, Sharon made her way back to the empty living room. The lights from the tree the only illumination in the room. She sat down on the couch and let out a sigh. She looked up at the tree forlornly. It was late, and she still needed to change into her pajamas and figure out sleeping arrangements for her and Andy. Maybe she would just fall asleep down here on the couch and claim it was an accident.

"I'm sorry. I know my family can be a little much," Andy said sheepishly as he came into the room. His voice vibrated through her and pulled her from her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Your family is amazing, Andy," she beamed sincerely. "I've really enjoyed every moment I've spent with them," she added.

"Yeah? You sure about that because I know my family," he replied, and she laughed softly. He enjoyed seeing the unguarded moment.

"Positive. They've been great," she assured him. He sat down on the far end of the couch, making sure to give her some space.

"It just seems like something is bothering you," he stated hesitantly. She was quiet for a few moments, and Andy thought he had overstepped.

"It's just... all of this," she said with a sigh. Andy's face portrayed his confusion. "Your family has been so nice and welcoming to me. They've made me feel like I really belong instead of being an outsider. And it's all a sham," she explained. Andy let out a sigh.

"I know, but they don't know that," Andy said quietly.

"But I do. Look, Andy, they're good people. Really good people, and I feel _horrible_ about lying to them. When I agreed to this, I didn't think about the people that would get hurt. I should have, but I didn't," she said.

"So what do you want to do? Tell them the truth?" Andy asked, a bit exasperated. Sharon got up from the couch and began to pace in front of the tree.

"I don't want to hurt you either, Andy, and telling them would. But... it's just... I can't help feeling like this lie between us is holding you back," she said carefully. She stopped pacing, and stood in front of the tree with her arms crossed.

"Holding me back? What do you mean?" Andy asked as he got up and joined her in front of the tree. Sharon took a moment to collect her thoughts. When she looked up, she was surprised to see him so close, right in front of her.

"With Elaine," she said uncomfortably.

"Elaine is a friend, Sharon," Andy replied, a bit surprised.

"I know, but that's the point. She has feelings for you. Feelings that she won't act on because of me," she explained. Andy took a step closer, their faces mere inches apart.

"Sharon-" Andy started, but she shook her head and interrupted.

"No, Andy. It's okay. I've seen you with her, and I know you have feelings for her as well," she said a bit more confidently than she felt. When she met his gaze, she noticed that it was searching her.

"Elaine is very important to me and a very good friend, but I don't feel that way about her," he said, eyes imploring her to understand. She smiled sadly.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed, and then I'm going to sleep down here on the couch so you don't have to sleep in that uncomfortable rocking chair again tonight," she said in that tone that left no room for argument. He watched as she turned and started walking away. He wanted to reach out and pull her back to him.

"Sharon, wait-" Andy called, and she turned back to face him.

"We'll figure it out in the morning, Andy. Good night," she said before turning and exiting the room.

Andy was left with an emptiness he hadn't felt in a very long time.

TBC


	5. All I Want for Christmas is You

I can't express my gratitude for all of your support for this little experimental story! I appreciate each and every one of you who has been reading it. This is, sadly, the last chapter. I have enjoyed this journey with all of you immensely, and I think a new tradition has been born. As always, I welcome your feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of its fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Chapter Five: All I Want for Christmas is You

Sharon woke up the next morning to the movement of another person beside her. She opened her eyes, orienting herself, before rolling over to find the familiar form of Andy Flynn in the bed beside her. Confusion flooded her mind and adrenaline flowed through her body. At least she was still wearing her nightgown, she thought. Her _very_ revealing nightgown, she amended.

"Good morning," Andy said casually. He could tell that she was trying to make sense of their current situation. He sat up and pulled the covers back to get out of bed. "I'm sorry for invading your bed. I heard someone stirring up here, so I came up before they caught me on the couch," he explained.

"It's fine, Andy," she said with a soft smile. He got up and began grabbing his change of clothes from his suitcase. After much convincing last night, Sharon agreed to take the bed and Andy slept on the couch downstairs. Although, he spent most of the night tossing and turning over the conversation he and Sharon had after the party.

"Do you want to take a shower first?" He asked a bit awkwardly, and Sharon wondered how things had gone backwards between them.

"No, no. You go ahead," she replied, and she waited until the bathroom door was firmly closed before she got out of bed and threw on her robe. What had she been thinking when she packed this nightgown? Well, certainly not that she'd be sharing a room or bed with the man who had been a thorn in her professional side.

She headed to her suitcase next to Andy's and began digging around for her own change of clothes. As she carefully scanned through the neatly folded piles of clothes, the motion caused her suitcase to move slightly and bump Andy's. The action was enough to cause it to teeter on the edge of the bench. She moved to push it back, but as she did, a perfectly wrapped gift with red paper and a shimmery gold bow fell to the floor. When she leaned down to pick it up, she couldn't help but notice that it had her name on it. Sharon stared at its box-like shape for a moment, eyes wide, before she hurriedly stuffed it back into his suitcase.

When had Andy gotten her a gift? And why? Should she have gotten him one as well? They were pretending to be in a relationship, after all. She had completely neglected to consider this part of the holiday, and now she was once again regretting her complacency in this awful plan.

* * *

After everyone had finished breakfast, they made their way to the living room and gathered around the tree to open presents. Festively wrapped packages were exchanged and enjoyed as the family shared their presents. Sharon was happy to see that Kathy liked the gloves she and Andy had chosen for her. Hugs were traded and smiles shared. Sharon noticed that the package she had stumbled upon upstairs had not made its way downstairs. The implications both stumped and terrified her all of a sudden.

"What about you guys?" Kathy asked suddenly, turning her attention to Sharon and Andy. "Did you get each other gifts?" Silence fell over the group as all eyes landed on the pair. Andy looked very uncomfortable.

"Um, about that-" Andy started, and Sharon knew what he was about to do and why. She couldn't allow him to do it. His family would be hurt and feel betrayed. They would be angry with him.

"We already exchanged gifts before we came," Sharon said suddenly, hoping the lie would appease his family. It did not.

"What did you get each other? If you don't mind me asking, of course," Kathy asked with excitement. Sharon looked at Andy, the same silent thought passing between them. Things were getting even more out of hand.

"Not at all. Andy got me-" Sharon began, but she was abruptly cut-off by Aunt Celia.

"Oh for heavens sakes, Kathy. If they wanted us to know, they would have exchanged the gifts here with all of us. Give them some privacy," Celia said firmly, but with kind eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Sharon saw the tension leave Andy as everyone moved on. She caught Celia's gaze and was surprised to see the woman wink at her.

Later Sharon was helping Celia in the kitchen lost in thought over the events of the last few days. Kathy had gone to set the table when Celia seized the opportunity to be alone with Sharon.

"What is it that has your mind so captivated?" She asked quietly. Sharon looked up from peeling potatoes and studied the woman for a moment.

"It's just been an interesting couple of days," Sharon replied before going back to the potatoes.

"I can imagine," Celia said with a laugh.

"Oh, I didn't mean like that. I've had a wonderful time with all of you," she assured her.

"Of course," Celia replied. "You were referring to having to pretend to be in a relationship with my nephew," she stated, matter-of-fact. Sharon's hand jerked and the peeler fell into the sink with a clank. She put the potato down and turned to face Celia.

"Were we that terrible?" She asked, taken aback. Celia shook her head.

"On the contrary, you were very convincing. I just know my nephew, and that boy has been a terrible liar since he was born," she laughed. Sharon smiled.

"But you didn't say anything," she replied kindly.

"Well, I figured there must be a good reason for it. And besides, it's really none of my business anyway," Celia said with a dismissive swish of her hand. Sharon laughed before turning back and resuming her work with the potatoes.

"I feel terrible about this whole thing," Sharon said with a sigh.

"Why?" Celia asked incredulously.

"We lied to all of you," she replied with a disapproving shake of her head. Celia studied her for a moment.

"Did you, though?" She asked carefully. Sharon paused and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked surprised.

"It's just, I've seen the two of you together. And I've seen the way you look at each other. Are you sure _we_ were the ones you were fooling?" Celia asked, and Sharon's face grew contemplative. She replayed moments on a loop in her head. It couldn't be.

"We work together. And he likes Elaine and she has feelings for him. Besides, I'm not his type, and even if I were, it's complicated," Sharon rattled off in an attempt to convince herself that what Celia was saying was impossible. Celia laughed.

"That's quite the list, dear. Why do people always make the most simple things so complicated?" She asked rhetorically. Sharon mulled over her words.

"There's nothing simple about Andy and me," she said softly. Celia let out a sigh.

"Two people who truly love each other is about as simple as it gets," she replied and went back to making her famous stuffing. "Got to keep cooking. Otherwise, we'll never eat," she laughed.

Sharon felt paralyzed. Had she been so focused on this ruse that she missed what was really going on? She was suddenly feeling very uneasy.

* * *

After dinner, Sharon bundled up with her long wool coat and matching scarf and headed out onto the front porch. She stood against the railing and watched the snowflakes softly fall. The quiet was mesmerizing and she felt herself come alive at the scene. Dinner had been delicious, and the men were fast at work cleaning it up after the women had done all the preparing. Sharon just needed a few moments to herself to reflect. She heard the front door open and close several minutes later, and a small smile lit her face. She should have known she couldn't hide out here for long.

"It's freezing out here," Andy proclaimed as he came to stand next to her. She laughed quietly.

"Now who's been in Southern California too long, hmm?" She teased. He scoffed.

"There's a foot of snow on the ground and it's still falling. I don't think you have to be from a warm climate to find that cold," he said as he rubbed his gloved hands together. She smiled.

"I think it feels refreshing. Rejuvenating, really," she said, rubbing it in.

"Now you're just trying to bust my chops," he said with his own smile. She laughed and gave him a confirming nod. He laughed as well, and when they both stopped, they found themselves facing each other and closer than they had both realized. Andy suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar wrapped package.

"I've been meaning to give this to you, but ironically, I didn't want to do it in front of everyone," he said as he handed her the box. "Merry Christmas, Sharon".

"Andy...," she said, unsure of what else to say.

"Just open it," he said. She carefully untied the gold ribbon and watched it fall away as she struggled in her gloves to get the tightly wrapped paper apart. They shared a brief laugh over the struggle and then she tore into it harder. The paper ripped open and she held the contents in her hand.

"How did you...?" She asked with a whisper. He smiled.

"I saw the way you thumbed through it at the store. The way your eyes lit up," he replied softly as she studied the angel book she had been enthralled with at the bookstore.

"But you were with Elaine," she said a bit breathlessly. He shook his head.

"It's only been you, Sharon," he said confidently. She looked up, and when their eyes met, she saw the truth. It was everything that she had tried to ignore and explain away.

"Andy..." she said at a loss for words. He could see the conflict and confusion play out on her face.

"What can I say? You've always driven me crazy. Except now, it's in a completely different way," he said with a smile that lit his face and crinkled his eyes. She shook her head in disbelief before moving her gaze back to his. Her eyes darted briefly to his lips before she leaned in. He was too impatient to wait another second, so he met her halfway and their lips came together in a tentative, sweet kiss.

"Just so you know, you drive me crazy, too," she said sincerely when they broke apart, and the meaning was not lost on Andy. He gently pulled her closer and crashed his lips back down to hers. The kiss was much more passionate and grew in intensity as their arms wrapped around each other. They stayed that way for several minutes before finally breaking apart, both a bit breathless. They shared an awkward laugh over their unexpected make-out session.

"I feel terrible. You got me this very thoughtful gift, and I didn't get you anything," she said apologetically. His brows raised in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Sharon, you gave me Christmas back," he replied sincerely, their arms still holding each other close. "And you gave me this," he whispered, indicating their newfound closeness. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Andy," she whispered.

"Very merry," he replied before recapturing her lips in a heady kiss that warmed both of them and chased away the cold of the snow falling around them.

Andy's mind was no longer focused on the cold weather, but the warmth of the woman in his arms and filling his heart. When he had invited her to spend Christmas, he was only looking to help someone else as alone as he was for the holiday. But in the end, sharing Christmas with Sharon allowed them both to share themselves with each other. And it was the greatest gift of all.

THE END


End file.
